


how the pendulum swings

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [9]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Her Serene Highness, princess Chuu, curtsies gently. She’s all soft angles and pale toned clothes, ruffles and more lace than strictly necessary. Jungeun, better known as Kim Lip, the ice witch-queen of the distant Court of Snow, cocks her head.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: AUgust 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: AUgust 2020





	how the pendulum swings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for day nine was royalty!

Her Serene Highness, princess Chuu, curtsies gently. She’s all soft angles and pale toned clothes, ruffles and more lace than strictly necessary. Jungeun, better known as Kim Lip, the ice witch-queen of the distant Court of Snow, cocks her head.

“So?” She asks, sat upon her throne. The crown weighs heavy in her head, but it’s okay. “ _ You  _ are the tribute the Summer Countries gave us?”

Princess Chuu looks at her, kind smile and kinder eyes, ignoring the harshness in Jungeun’s words. A tribute is a tribute, she know the princess will reason, but that’s not was what was agreed upon - and besides, Jungeun doubts the king would’ve given his daughter so freely. There’s rumours of what they do to girls on the Court of Snow, and Jungeun makes sure to feed the flames well.

“Yes, I’m afraid my father has…” There’s a small quiver to her words, and Jungeun rises from her throne, the snow-white dress trailing after her, little snowflakes flying as she gave every step. Chuu’s eyes were slightly tearful, and Jungeun stares into them for a long moment. She hears the rustling of the armor of the knights moving when their skin touches, but it’s a quick hand that solves the problem, freezing them in place.

“Oh, you poor thing.” She croons, cold hands in Chuu’s warm face. “The king has forsaken his only daughter, hasn’t he? Tell me, who is the girl he favoured?”

A sniffle. She mutters something Jungeun doesn’t catch, and Jungeun stares into her.

“Don’t worry, dearest.” Her smile has too many edges: being slightly non-human will do that to you. “Tell me his plans, and I’ll have revenge.”

Shakily, she takes something from the pockets hidden in her skirts: a small tin can, a painted scenery of a warm, tropical forest.

Jungeun doesn’t need to open it to smell the faintest trace of iron in the midst of the base of a lipstick, the entire plan coming to mind as soon as she looks around and sees the armored knights. Her eyes squint, and she freezes the little tin, gaining a small squeal from the princess. Then, she steps back, away from the girl.

“Kill the knights. Send their heads to the king. As for the princess, for revealing the king’s deception, she’s free to go.” Jungeun walks back to her throne, going to sit comfortably for the murder scene that was to follow. “Although I wouldn’t recommend going back home. War is coming.”

“Take me in, then.” She says, and Jungeun’s head snaps back, looking to the little princess. She seems fierce, for a second. “I don’t have anything but myself to offer, but -”

She gestures for the soldiers to not move, and they obey their queen.

“But how will I know you won’t betray me? You did sell out your father pretty fast.” Jungeun points out, and Chuu bites her lower lip. 

“I’ll give you my true name.” The princess mutters, and Jungeun raises an eyebrow. A true name - a rare treat, nowadays, and she so misses having those as small delicacies.

“Then come closer, dearest, and let us watch the first step of the Court of Snow’s conquest.” She waves the princess closer, and the girl obeys, sitting at the steps of the throne. Leaning down, she musses the girl’s hair. “It’s been a while, Jiwoo.”

The muttered words make the princess smile, but she hides it quickly behind a careful expression of horror.

“I didn’t think this plan would work, Jungeun.” She says, watching with bored contempt the carnage. She’s the only person alive to know the ice witch-queen’s true name, and Jungeun loves every time she says it: soft spoken and quiet, almost.

“Your father is predictable.” Jungeun replies, and Jiwoo nestles next to her. Soon enough, Jiwoo would be able to reign, and the reach of the Court of Snow would be broader.

Still playing with Jiwoo’s soft hair, Jungeun realizes she could barely wait until they publically joined forces. The ice witch-queen and her consort, ruling over two countries as one. Wouldn’t that be beautiful? Jungeun smiles, pointy and terrifying.


End file.
